


My Weakness

by vixsn_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is in Prison, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft is real life, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, lol what do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixsn_x/pseuds/vixsn_x
Summary: Dream thinks about his life outside of the prison. More specifically, he thinks about George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	My Weakness

The question remained on his mind long after Tommy had left.

_"Who do you miss the most?"_

Truth was, he had no idea.

He missed all his friends. Well, the ones he had left.

He missed Sapnap a lot but Sapnap was part of the reason he was here.

And George. George, bless him. They had started this server just the two of them and look at them now.

If Dream was being honest, it would always be George. His sweet, innocent George who never took part in anything he had caused. George who he had lost by being a manipulative bitch. He knew that George would make him regret all he had done. 

It was inevitable that this would happen because no matter how far he lost himself to his evil side, George would always show him that he was once good.

It was hard being here. With nothing to do he was forced to think, the clock being a constant reminder that the world moves on and the earth continues to spin even if he feels the world has stopped.

He thought about a lot of things in the past few days he had been here. He thought about Tommy a lot, the fact that he had been beat by a teenager baffled him. He could see why though. Tommy is a loyal, caring, cheerful person and although he wouldn't admit it, Dream was proud of Tommy.

He thought about if he would ever get out of here. Part of him hoped he would but the other knew that this was what he deserved.

He thought about George. No matter what he thought about, it always came back to George. He missed him more than he could say, he regretted dethroning him. He just so badly wanted to keep him safe, he cared about him in a way he couldn't understand.

He couldn't explain why when something happened to anyone else, he would brush it off like it was nothing. But with George, he felt the need to kill anyone within 1000 blocks.

The words George had spoken that day played on his mind a lot.

_"Just say you hate me."_

He didn't hate him. He could never hate him. Dream was just very afraid that if something else happened to George he would completely lose it. George had power over Dream that no one else had, the fact that Dream would do anything for George was his only weakness.

So he pushed George away, even if that meant that George hated him, he couldn't let him get hurt. 

He decided it would be a good idea to get started on the "novels" Tommy was having him write. 

_A Guide on How To Get Girls - A Dream Tale._

A small smile spread across his face. He was glad Tommy hadn't lost his humour. He wasn't going to be very good at writing this one considering he had never been very interested in girls. Girls couldn't be much different from boys though, could they? 

What seemed like hours into writing and Dream had realised just how different boys and girls were. 

He had written two words.

_Compliment her._

His thoughts wandered back to George again. He wondered how he was doing, how his life was now Dream wasn't a part of it. The selfish part of him hoped George missed him but he was almost one-hundred percent sure that George was better off without him. 

He hoped Tommy would visit him soon. Human interaction was something he desperately needed and he wanted nothing more than to know how everyone was now he wasn't around.


End file.
